


Hide and Seek

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites Backstory — Ben’s childhood [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An interlude, with Snoke and Ben.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There are too many thoughts. Too many feelings. Even huddling in the closet, Ben can’t help but feel like there is simply too much of it, too many of it. The other kids wouldn’t understand, at least not very well, and the teachers wouldn’t either, but Ben won’t deny that he’s afraid. He rocks back and forth in the supply closet, trying vainly to calm down, to comfort himself.

_Ben._

It’s the voice again. It’s the voice that Ben’s been familiar with for as long as he can remember. In a way, he can’t imagine anything before or after that voice. The voice has always been there, comforting, consoling. When his parents fight, the voice has been there. When his strange powers, things he can’t understand, get too much for him, the voice has been there.

_Is everything all right?_

Ben shakes his head.

 _The Force is strong with you,_ the voice says.

“Is it?”

_Oh yes. Having such powerful telepathic abilities...it is extraordinary. Something to be embraced, I daresay, not feared._

There’s something about that that’s comforting. Even in between his mother’s fear, the voice believes in him. Everything’s okay.

There’s a knock on the supply closet door. “Ben? Is everything okay in there?” One of the teachers.

Ben gets up and opens the door. Even while the teacher expresses relief that he’s all right, Ben knows that the voice will be back, later tonight. And there’s something comforting about that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
